clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Spot Returns
“'Spot Returns'”''' '''is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 11 which first aired on June 24, 2017. In this episode, Spot becomes pregnant and has amoeba puppies, and Plankton tries to train them to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Synopsis The episode begins at the Chum Bucket. Plankton is calling out for Spot, who has become noticeably obese. Plankton feeds him a treat, but Karen is suspicious. Even though Plankton continues to deny her (and Spot burps in his face as if to prove him wrong), Karen gives Spot an x-ray, revealing that Spot is pregnant. Karen explains that food-rich environments cause amoebas to reproduce (no matter the gender) and points out that Plankton certainly has provided a food-rich environment. Plankton panics and starts preparing the area for Spot, but Spot holes up in the closet, and millions of tiny amoeba puppies are born. Karen finds the baby amoebas so adorable, that she has to reboot. While she is rebooting, Plankton (unsuccessfully) attempts to control the swarm of amoebas, but they don't listen and devour various things in the lab. Later, we see a happy SpongeBob taking a walk, making various animal-shaped- bubbles. When he walks by the Chum Bucket, he sees Plankton putting up a new sign, saying "Free amoeba puppy with order of chum". Plankton informs him that he needs to sell the amoeba puppies, and SpongeBob volunteers to help. In front of the Barg-N-Mart store, Plankton scares of two scouts so he and SpongeBob can set up shop, and SpongeBob suggests to act more politely. Plankton doesn't obey, however, and scares off all of the customers by threatening them. One of the customers said that the puppies are "more like a speck of dirt", so SpongeBob makes multiple puppies into one big puppy in order to show people how cute they are. Soon, there is a long line of people waiting to buy the puppies, and they go fast. The scene cuts to Ms. Puff's house, with her leaving an amoeba puppy alone inside the house. It trashes her house, and it steals a pearl necklace before running off back to the Chum Bucket. All of the puppies immediately arrive at the Chum Bucket, each with an item from their owner. He realizes that if these puppies could steal these items from their owners, he could train these puppies to steal the Krabby Patty formula. He requests the help of SpongeBob, and a montage follows. SpongeBob teaches the puppies how to do things like sit, while Plankton teaches them how to use grenades, pick locks, etc. After the training, Plankton shows SpongeBob the 5 puppies. A.K.A, "Demolition Puppy, Acrobat Puppy, Identical Twin Puppies, and Comic Relief Puppy". SpongeBob suggests that this has to do with stealing the secret formula, and Plankton traps him inside a large cage. Plankton then explains the plan: # The Identical twin puppies will distract the customers and the Krusty Krab crew inside. # The Acrobat Puppy will break into Mr. Krabs' office, allowing Demolition's puppy to enter. # The Demolition Puppy will break the safe open with dynamite, so it can access the formula, # The Comic Relief Puppy will "add a dollop of humor". A doubtful SpongeBob realizes that while Plankton was explaining the plan, the puppies have claimed the formula. While Plankton tries to open the formula, SpongeBob tosses one of his eyes at Karen (she is still rebooting) and she falls down. While Plankton tries to get Karen back up, SpongeBob turns himself into an amoeba puppy, and the other puppies free him. When he gets Karen back up, SpongeBob pours dog treats on him. The puppies eat the dog treats, and become so big, that they all have puppies. When Karen wakes up, the Chum Bucket is flooded with amoeba puppies. Thrilled, she sculpts all of the puppies onto one massive puppy, and the episode ends with Plankton being squished by it. Trivia * This is the second appearance of Spot, with the first being "Plankton's Pet". Category:Sesson 11 Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Spot Category:Returns Category:Pink title card Category:2017 episodes